


【冬叉】倒影 The Reflection

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: "他决定砸碎镜子。"





	【冬叉】倒影 The Reflection

1.

"我是巴基，"巴恩斯对朗姆洛说，脸上没有任何表情。"冬兵不在了。"

朗姆洛把车停在快餐店门口，探过身子盯着巴恩斯看了一阵。"胡扯，"他最后得出结论，大笑了一声，"瞧瞧你这眼睛，还有你说话的语气——你不是冬兵还是谁？"

"……我是巴基。"他回答，很固执地坚持着这个答案。

朗姆洛把钥匙拔出来，闻言耸了耸肩，"你难道还指望我那么叫你？"

那倒也不是。巴恩斯只是觉得有必要告诉朗姆洛这一点，免得他有什么过高期望。他不再是九头蛇手里的杀戮机器了，他也不会再听从任何让他作恶的命令，即使这命令是朗姆洛发出的也一样。但朗姆洛话都说到这份上了，他也不知道还能说什么，只是低下了头，跟着朗姆洛离开车子，走进快餐店。

这是他重新找到朗姆洛的第一天。朗姆洛接受了他这个连话都说不利索的混乱家伙做逃亡拍档，但巴恩斯完全没有适应。

而朗姆洛对此毫不在意，他还像过去跟资产交流时那样不停地在鸡毛蒜皮的小事上给巴恩斯发号施令，告诉他该做什么。他带巴恩斯去吃晚饭，同他讲这几个礼拜自己辗转去了哪些地方，在餐桌底下用脚磨蹭巴恩斯的小腿。

"别那么做。"巴恩斯告诉他。

叉骨不以为然，"怎么啦，这才不到半年，你难道还转了性向不成？"他眨了眨眼睛，"喔，你难道还没想起来？"

巴恩斯当然想起来了。这几个月来记忆回溯凶猛异常，他什么都记得一星半点，西伯利亚基地的铁笼，瓦西里手里的电棍，来自布洛克的亲吻。是的，他知道过去朗姆洛利用职务之便占了冬兵的便宜。他知道他们过去曾经在一起。他知道他爱冬兵，而冬兵也爱他。连带着这份记忆里都充满了冬兵那份像正在融化的冰雪一样的爱，让巴恩斯看着眼前这个咬着炸薯条的邋遢男人，心动和心痛都同时涌上来，他感觉自己被割裂了，分不清这是冬兵的感情还是自己的。

这不对。巴恩斯告诉自己。我就是冬兵，我们是一个人，只不过我现在变了。我不能再做冬兵了，仅此而已。

他提醒自己不能再被朗姆洛的奇怪思维方式带偏了。

"那不会再发生了。"巴恩斯回答。

朗姆洛只是耸了耸肩，什么都没说。

 

2.

跟朗姆洛同行的第三周，令巴恩斯意外的是至今朗姆洛都还没干出什么违法犯忌的事。叉骨的行事作风几乎算得上是老实，他带着巴恩斯住了好几个安全屋，开几个小时的车跨越城市，在目的地之间跟巴恩斯住汽车旅馆。

巴恩斯话很少。但朗姆洛显然是个善于给自己找乐子的人，这天早上在汽车旅馆醒来，巴恩斯就发现被子被堆到了一旁，而他的旅伴跪在自己两腿间。

"……怎么说，"朗姆洛舔着嘴，"你应该已经相当清楚我接下来打算做什么了。"

"同时也相当不赞成那么做。"巴恩斯回答。

朗姆洛不以为意，"得了吧，士兵，这也算忍得够久的了，是时候让长官给你消消火了。"他伏低了下去，"躺着别动，这是命令。"

他现在已经不再听从命令的。巴恩斯刚想有所动作，但朗姆洛已经彻彻底底地将他吞了进去。天，好吧，现在说什么也都晚了，他看上去也不像是能停下的了。

这天晚些时候，巴恩斯从床上爬起来，朗姆洛还在他身边沉睡。叉骨趴在那里，抱着枕头，巴恩斯俯下身去看他后背上的烧伤疤痕，又去亲吻他的侧脸。朗姆洛只是轻轻地动了动，于是巴恩斯下了床，去浴室冲澡。

结果在浴室里，当他站在花洒下，这些日子以来的焦虑和莫名的愤怒都被刚刚的那三个小时冲淡了，巴恩斯感到久违的宁静。有一阵子他觉得现在这样一切看起来是那么美好，他可以就这么跟着叉骨流浪，又或许他们可以找个地方隐居。叉骨好好养伤，而巴恩斯慢慢地处理九头蛇种在他脑子里的那些定时炸弹，研究一下怎么才能避免变成一个彻底的疯子。这很难，毕竟巴恩斯现在连话都说得磕磕绊绊，只能表达一些简单的句子，但有布洛克帮他，或许一切都会好的。

就连一直折磨着他的头疼都好了很多。但他想，或许一切都还是有机会变好的，只需要一点点运气。

 

3\. 

巴恩斯为什么来找朗姆洛呢？

原因只有两个，一是记忆回溯给他带来的头痛欲裂，他在那些记忆里找到巴尔的摩的雨，卢旺达的姑娘，科特迪瓦的大教堂。枪伤和血的记忆将他的理智击碎了，巴恩斯当初一个人倒在小巷深处，不辨东西，只想拿把手枪崩飞自己的脑壳，将这些都画上句号。只要放弃比赛就不会输，他没有输给那些幻觉和九头蛇的洗脑，他只是放弃了。

第二个原因是朗姆洛曾经对冬兵保证过，要带冬兵远走高飞，就他们两个，而他会照顾冬兵，他总有解决问题的办法。所以在那个一切天气晴朗、一切都看起来很美好的午后，巴恩斯从流淌着垃圾桶汁水的小巷地面上爬起来，想着或许布洛克会有办法，布洛克总知道该怎么做。巴恩斯不想死，他只是撑不下去了，只要有哪怕一丝希望，他都还会抓住的。即使那希望名叫布洛克·朗姆洛，离他两个州开外，刚出医院不久，一无所有，还以为巴恩斯还是他的冬兵。

巴恩斯从梦中醒来。

一定是什么东西惊醒了他，但他坐起身，环顾四周，没发现什么异常。朗姆洛在他身边动了动，伸出手来按上他的大腿。

"怎么啦？"朗姆洛听起来半梦半醒。

现在巴恩斯知道了。他耳畔正响着摩托发动机的轰鸣，越来越响，还有风声，从他耳边掠过，好像他正在高速移动中。

"你没听到吗？"

"什么？"朗姆洛清醒了些，"听到什么？"他的手伸进枕头底下，那底下藏着他的伯莱塔。

巴恩斯按住了他。"不……没什么，"他说，"没……没事，什么都没有。"

朗姆洛也坐了起来，他盯着巴恩斯的眼睛，在黑暗中仔细听着，最后他说，"——你怎么了？"这声音中甚至有些关切，"你还好吗？"

不。他疯了。那声音就是从他脑子里发出来的，巴恩斯开始头痛起来，他听见有人向他求饶。

有那么几秒，巴恩斯彻底的失语，他低下头去看自己的双手，但朗姆洛扑过来，伸手捧住他的脸。

"嘿，嘿，看着我，"朗姆洛凑得很近，他仔细地望进巴恩斯的双眼里，好像要在里面找什么东西一样。"老天，你看起来……嘿，集中精神。你在害怕吗？别他妈害怕，这没事，过去也有几次，真的，你过去也有几次发生过这样的事，没事，挺过去就好了。嘿，士兵，集中精神看我。看着我。对，看着我。"

巴恩斯的右手紧紧攥着被单，这一瞬间他后背都被冷汗浸透，他最后的意志力都用在让自己咬紧牙关上，否则按他哆嗦成这个样子，他或许会咬断自己的舌头。

他受过训练，他知道怎么做。

"对，就是这样……"当他的颤抖渐渐开始平复下来，朗姆洛说，长长地呼气。

"我……我杀了……我杀了霍华德。"巴恩斯从牙缝里挤出几个含糊的字样，"我杀了……他们一家。"

朗姆洛放开了他，"哦，没那么严重，小的那个活下来了。"

"……当钢铁侠找到我，他会杀了我。"巴恩斯说，这句他用的是俄语。俄语相对英语来说早就是他用得更多的那种语言，它已经成了他的母语，在精神崩溃中，只有它还在他的掌握之中。现在它们不受控制地涌了出来。"还有美国队长……他们会折断我的脚踝，把我倒吊在树上，割断喉管。"

朗姆洛听得懂俄语，他只是不会说。他打断了巴恩斯，用英文，"别傻了，他们不会那么干的。"

"我就是这么做的，对阿克谢，他杀了四个我们的人，所以我让他淹死在自己的血里。"巴恩斯回答，"这是他们那里对叛徒的做法，你让叛徒倒吊着淹死，把他们的眼球挖出来，以免在垂死前，他们懦弱的灵魂躲进去逃避痛苦，我也会那么死——我就是那么死的，黄昏的时候我亲眼看见了。那棵树甚至不高，我的血会冻起来，右手都泡在里面。"

很明显，朗姆洛不知道他在说什么。"……哦操。"他很平静地说，"过去你发疯的时候会揍人。你要揍我吗，有的时候你揍完人就会清醒些。"

巴恩斯觉得恶心。他觉得发冷，并且天旋地转。

朗姆洛是认真的，那是个建议甚至是邀请。不，巴恩斯想。我不会再伤害任何人了，尤其是他。现在我要吐了。

他撑起自己，跌下了床。在地板上巴恩斯抓着旁边的桌子才站了起来，光着脚，跌跌撞撞地，他一头扎进房间另一头的厕所。抱着马桶，他开始呕吐。朗姆洛的脚步声在外面响起，他打开了卧室的灯，走到了厕所门口，一推门没推开，于是敲了敲。

"我能进去吗？"

不能。现在巴恩斯只是庆幸自己在进来之后还记得锁门。

"走开。"他大声说。

朗姆洛拒绝，"你可别想摆脱我。"过了一会儿，他又说，"我不会让任何人那么对你的，winter，行吗？我拿性命保证。"

这就是了，这就是为什么他当初来找朗姆洛。布洛克总有正确答案。

现在是与朗姆洛同行的第六周，身处北达科他州的一处安全屋，巴恩斯没问如果他已经不是朗姆洛的winter，对方又会怎么办，因为他知道答案。此时此刻，他只是颤巍巍地爬起来，去给朗姆洛开了门。

"你真是糟透了，"朗姆洛说，"真操蛋，我们不能去基地，过去那张小椅子和研究室的瓶瓶罐罐总能把你修好，我猜现在你只有我了。"

"……抱歉。"巴恩斯说。

"别道歉，别因为任何事道歉。"朗姆洛说，"你是冬日战士，你不需要为任何事情道歉，有人不满你就砸烂他们的脸，更何况道歉解决不了任何事。"

巴恩斯点了点头，朗姆洛是对的。他总是对的，道歉无用，而且他真的就只有朗姆洛了。

 

4.

这辆朗姆洛从教堂外偷来的宾利好像属于某个黑帮大佬，车厢里弥漫着一股高档雪茄的味道。巴恩斯在酒柜里找到了一瓶上了些年头的威士忌，旁边还有好几把枪和弹药，甚至还有两颗手雷。不过没人关心了，他们现在已经跑出了起码两个城市，在洲际公路上驰骋。半个小时前话题不知道怎么的就谈到了巴恩斯在洞察计划之后的遭遇，朗姆洛似乎觉得在The Bosshoss的车载音乐里面，是个谈起这个的好时机。

"你去找过罗杰斯？"

朗姆洛差点没一脚把刹车踩到底。

"他死了？没有吧，没有新闻，你被狠揍了一顿？最后跑了出来？"

"不，我们没打。"巴恩斯靠在座椅上，看着窗外。这些天天气都不好，今天也阴沉沉的，他们还在中西部盘亘，新闻说龙卷风要来了，看样子他们短期内也离不开这片范围。这很好，巴恩斯活得已经够久，但他还没见过龙卷风。他看着荒野，想象着龙卷风的样子。

但朗姆洛没放过这个话题。他握在方向盘上的手攥得发白，脸上挂着僵笑。

"再说一遍？"他干巴巴地问，"恐怕我没听懂。"

巴恩斯叹了口气。

"我只是去找过他。"巴恩斯说，"他那时还在昏迷，我在病房里见到了黑寡妇。她知道我会去，一直等在那儿。"他顿了顿，"……我在西伯利亚的时候训练过她，那时她还不叫这个名字。"

"然后呢？"

当时，黑寡妇站在窗帘的阴影里，也是深深地望着他的眼睛。你那时说你会忘记，我还不知道你是什么意思。她的声音里满是哀愁和温柔，但冬兵还记得如果她想，可以做到多么致命。

"然后她叫我留下来，说她可以帮我。"

朗姆洛看了他一眼。"你为什么没留下？"

巴恩斯又一次看向窗外，看那片铅色的厚重云层。很久之后，他低下头回答，"……我不是她以为的那个人。不再是了。"

沉默。朗姆洛没有说话。

"……在她看着我的时候，"巴恩斯的声音很低，好像要迷失在那还没降临的龙卷风里，"她只是在……她看的只是她想要看到的倒影。"他慢慢地说。

"哇，情圣，"朗姆洛调笑道，"你是怕伤了姑娘的心。"

并不是。

"如果我留下，我会期望她看的是我。"巴恩斯仅仅这么回答。而且他实在是太需要什么人了。他太需要什么人需要他了。他不确定如果这份期望落空，自己会做出什么事来。史蒂夫也是这样。即使巴恩斯接受了这个巴基的名字，但他知道一切早就已经回不去了。在三曲翼上的时候，巴恩斯就看得清清楚楚，史蒂夫是那么浓烈地爱着在布鲁克林跟勾肩搭背的巴基，那个横跨断壁残垣同他守望相助的狙击手，那个他可以用生命去相信的挚友。如今这些都已经化作了桥下流水，史蒂夫想在他身上看到的那份纯真，早就没了，美国队长只是看着他的眼睛，跟他一遍遍地重复，我知道你还在那里，某个地方，巴基，回来，回到我身边。

他呼唤巴基就像黑寡妇呼唤她失忆的旧情人。但那些影像早就死去了，留下来的只是巴恩斯这么一个什么都不像的残次品，既不漂亮，也不好用。

有的时候他觉得，自己只是一面镜子，这些人林林总总的，来了又去，都说爱他，但想要的只是他们在镜中看到的倒影。

那都不是他。

"她说我的眼睛看上去还是和过去一样。"巴恩斯说。

"黑寡妇说的是实话。"朗姆洛接话，"……眼睛总是最难变的一块，我是说，你看你，你之前，刚找到我的那时候，瘦得吓到我了，现在好多了，重了不少，不过你头发变长了，脸也不常刮了。"

巴恩斯摸了摸自己的脸，"你有意见吗？"

"没有，"朗姆洛在这渐渐变得缓和的气氛中咧嘴笑了起来，"只要你就只是我一个人的东西，你看起来什么鬼样都没关系。"

巴恩斯感觉胸膛里有什么东西融化了。他剩下的部分觉得血淋淋的，很轻盈，又很痛。他想落泪。

"好吧。"他仅仅这么回答。

 

5.

最开始朗姆洛只是随口一提。"我听说美国队长从航母上下来的时候都神志不清了，你比他受的伤轻多了，"他问巴恩斯，"你失手了？皮尔斯给你的命令是不惜一切代价弄死罗杰斯吧？怎么回事？发生了什么？”

他想知道史蒂夫怎么捡回来一条命，而同时巴恩斯知道，如果当时史蒂夫真的想打，结果绝对不会是现在这样。

他没法对朗姆洛说出类似"我把他从水里捞了出来，否则他铁定已经淹死了"的话，所以他每次只是摇头，除此之外不发一言。

巴恩斯甚至不愿意回忆在三曲翼上的那短短的几分钟。说起来很奇怪，在你把洗脑和电椅视为常态的时候，按理来说，应当不再有什么东西能再让他感到痛苦的了，但那几分钟里，巴恩斯回忆起了撕心裂肺是什么滋味。

两天后，朗姆洛开着车，巴恩斯在车后座睡觉。当他醒来的时候，就见到了瓦西里。卡尔波夫浑身湿透，飘在车顶，直勾勾地看着躺在座椅上的巴恩斯。

他皮肤发黑，看样子已经死去多日。巴恩斯发出尖锐的抽气，挣扎地坐起来，他的左手抓着自己胸口的衣服，死命地告诉自己要呼吸。瓦西里当然不可能是真的，但巴恩斯看得见他，听得见他，他身上的水滴在巴恩斯脸上，巴恩斯在嘴里尝到死亡的味道。

过去在西伯利亚基地里的时候，卡尔波夫就常用手枪指着他，但他不开枪，即使有的时候巴恩斯希望他干脆能一枪毙了自己。他只是拿枪托揍巴恩斯的脸，巴恩斯不能躲闪，不能还击，他必须站在那里受着。有一回他揍得太狠，巴恩斯的一只眼睛在那几天里什么都看不到。他糟了批评处分，但冬兵打那起好几天都是看到他就发抖，他为这效果骄傲极了。卡尔波夫是那种狂信徒，他过去总对巴恩斯说，到最后你总会发现疼痛和毁灭才是唯一的出路，这世界运行的道理就是这么简单。

而现在，指给他出路的瓦西里张开发肿的嘴唇，冲巴恩斯说，"叛徒。"

"你的枪呢？"巴恩斯反问。

朗姆洛动了动，透过后视镜看了看巴恩斯，"……你在跟谁说话？"

但从他的视角，只能看到巴恩斯猛地发出一声闷哼，然后从座椅上滚落了下去。

车子被急匆匆停在了路边。朗姆洛从自己这一侧的车门下了车，绕到后面打开后座的车门，然后扳着巴恩斯的肩膀，连拽带拉地把他扯了下来。巴恩斯跌下了车，当他抬起脸，朗姆洛看见他脸上挂着一道新鲜的伤痕，鼻子流血不止。他的铁拳头上还带着血。

"你做什么？"

巴恩斯一个字都不说。

瓦西里还站在他身边，手里的枪托上全是巴恩斯的血。"这就是我们对待叛徒的方式。"

好吧，这都是他自找的。

巴恩斯推开朗姆洛，自己站了起来。"……噩梦。"

"看上去可不像。"朗姆洛咕哝道，回到驾驶位，却发现巴恩斯开了另一侧的车门，坐上了副驾驶。"不打算再睡了？"

"不用了。"巴恩斯说。

 

6.

"我不会跟你去拉各斯的。"巴恩斯说。

而朗姆洛只是反问他，"你多久没睡觉了？"

"我不需要。"

"你听着，我说我们要去拉各斯，那么我们就会去，"朗姆洛说，"别忘了你的位置，冬兵，什么时候你能对任务指手画脚了？"

这都是狗屎，那趟所谓的去拉各斯搞个大爆炸、把那生化武器搞到手的任务，说到底就只是朗姆洛的突发奇想。他们正坐在汽车旅馆附近的小餐馆里，这家的猪排难吃得要死，但这是几公里附近唯一的选择了。然后朗姆洛就突然这么说，他说是时候回到街上了，他们得去弄点装备，然后重新开始。我要毁了他们，毁了那个搞笑的小团体，之前还没有什么把握，但现在不一样了，现在我有你了。

而巴恩斯瞪着他，对他说不。

“你昏了头了。”朗姆洛说，“你只是任务失败了一次，你得习惯，我们普通人都是这样。我知道你之前从不失手的，但这不代表你就这么……”他想了半天措辞，没找到合适的。

“不，”巴恩斯回答，“我不再听命令行事了。”

跟他相处了这么久，朗姆洛好像终于被他吓到了。他死死盯着巴恩斯的眼睛，“你什么意思？”

“我不会再杀人了。”巴恩斯说。

朗姆洛很久没说话，最后他又一次问，“你多久没睡觉了？”

“我很清醒。”

“你他妈才不，”朗姆洛说，“你疯了。”

 

7.

朗姆洛越来越烦躁起来。冬兵早就开始拒绝睡觉了，他不知道冬兵在梦里会梦见什么，导致他甚至不想进入睡眠。

“有的时候，你脸上的表情能把我吓死。”朗姆洛有一次对他这么说。他们临近落脚点，大概还有七八个小时的车程。冬兵上周还能开车，但前天的时候他差点没叫他们撞在路边的广告牌上，从此朗姆洛剥夺了他开车的权利，但也搞得朗姆洛很累。他想赶在龙卷风来临之前到达安全屋，那种天气上路实在是太危险了。而且冬兵真的是一句话都不说，他完全不知道这人在想什么，这只是让这段旅途变得更累。过去可不是这样，过去冬兵可容易看透得很。即使他不讲话，朗姆洛也清楚他的注意力全在自己身上，现在冬兵只是走神。

就像现在。

巴恩斯望着窗外，过了好一会儿才转过头来。

朗姆洛耸耸肩，“就这幅样子。”

“你这几天都不说拉各斯了。”巴恩斯说。

朗姆洛咬着牙，“……你只是脑子坏了，”他说，“等我们到了安全屋，我再想点办法。你会想通的。”过了一会儿他又说，“洞察计划失败了不是你的错，原本只要——”

“不。”巴恩斯说，“我他妈一点都不在乎什么狗屎的洞察计划。”

朗姆洛的表情好像巴恩斯刚刚朝他脸上开了一枪。当他再开口的时候，他听起来很阴沉，“别那么跟我说话。”

巴恩斯把头又一次转向了窗外。

“如果这样的事再发生一回，”朗姆洛的声音波澜不惊，“你就会吃苦头，听见了吗，士兵？”

“……听见了。”巴恩斯低声说。

接下来的几个小时朗姆洛不再试图谈话。他面色难看得要命，巴恩斯不知道他在想什么，但当他们驶过一个加油站，朗姆洛把车停下之后去厕所，留他一个人在车里。巴恩斯正远远看着朗姆洛的背影消失在柱子后面，下一瞬，他感到一根冰凉的钢丝从后面勒上自己的脖子，猛地把空气都切割了出去。

这不可能是真的，巴恩斯清楚后座没有人。他及时把左手塞进脖子和钢丝的最后一点缝隙，恍惚之中，他想起来，自己曾经也是这么干掉阿克谢的。他在阿克谢的车子后面藏了三个小时，最后用钢丝将这个九头蛇叛徒勒到休克，却留了他一条命，然后扛着他去了城外的树林，将他倒吊在桦树枝上，把他叫醒，看着他的眼睛，拿匕首割了他的脖子。

巴恩斯在座位上挣扎，他仰头看向后视镜，在镜子的反射里却看到了朗姆洛的脸。

那是多么年轻的一张脸，漂亮，干净，不像现在的朗姆洛，那些烧伤和疲惫都不见踪影，只有眼神里的乖戾兴奋地闪着光。那是他第一次见到朗姆洛时候，对方的样子。巴恩斯还记得瓦西里把电棍塞进朗姆洛手里，对他说，试试看，他不会反抗的。

“叛徒。”年轻的布洛克在巴恩斯的耳畔喃喃地说。

巴恩斯惨叫出声。

当朗姆洛回来的时候，他看到冬兵晕倒在车里，脖子上青紫的是他自己手指的掐痕。

他弄醒冬兵后，冬兵什么都不说，只是向后瑟缩，躲开了他的触摸。

 

8.

他们在第二天的中午到了安全屋。

这里有相当多的灰尘，巴恩斯花了一下午，才把它收拾得像了点样子，当天晚上朗姆洛出了门一趟，然后当他回来的时候，手里多了瓶酒。窗外阴云密布，暴风雨即将来临，安全屋里没有通电，朗姆洛在餐桌边上点了很多蜡烛，亲手给他们两个倒酒。

巴恩斯坐在餐桌对面，看着他。

“对不起。”巴恩斯说。

朗姆洛挑眉，“我不是告诉你不要道歉了吗。”他又抿了口酒，“而且为什么？”

为他拒绝了朗姆洛的拉各斯计划；为他以为跟朗姆洛在一起后会找到办法，然而事实只是一切都在走下坡路；为他最开始以为是冬兵才会在乎朗姆洛，而自己根本不会在意朗姆洛会不会受伤；为他不能成为的人，为他这一路只是不断地给朗姆洛添麻烦。

太多了。内疚几乎要把他淹死。

朗姆洛在烛光里望着他的眼睛，窗外狂风越来越大，他能听见玻璃的震动声音，好像下一秒就要破碎，但巴恩斯知道它们不会。龙卷风只是在几十英里外的另一个镇子正面冲击，他们这里感受的只会是余波，大雨，狂风，和接连几天的坏天气。

这是个坦白的好时机，但巴恩斯屏气了几秒，最后实在是不想毁了这一刻。

接着他开始感到眩晕。

"我……"巴恩斯开口。他看见朗姆洛离开了椅子，站起身来，"你在酒里放了什么？"

"只是让你睡个好觉。"朗姆洛的声音听起来扭曲又遥远，"你需要休息，士兵，等你醒来，一切都好了。"

巴恩斯甩了甩脑袋，他撑着自己站起来。不。不。他不能睡。

"你又在抵抗个什么劲儿呢？"朗姆洛在他一头栽倒在地的时候靠了过来，"……你忘了吗，这一点意义都没有，你总归得遵从指令的。你忘了不执行会付出什么代价……不过没关系，我会修好你的。"

巴恩斯用手肘撑起自己，向门口的方向爬去。

"你要离开我吗？"朗姆洛不着急追上来，毕竟巴恩斯的速度也不快，他知道他撑不了多久了。"这是没用的。我告诉过你了。"

这是巴恩斯坠入黑暗前听见的最后一句话。

 

9.

他又回到那片桦树林。

摩托车被他停在刚下公路的岔路口，这里雪太厚，他走得深一脚浅一脚的，这里如果不小心，很容易踩进荒废的兔子洞，把脚踝折断。他不赶时间，任务已经完成了大半，所以走得很慢，背上的阿克谢开始挣扎起来，冬兵把他丢在地上，用准备好的绳子套上他的脖子，然后拽着他继续往树林深处走去。

他在找一棵足够承受阿克谢重量的树。

阿克谢在他后面喘息。他之前挣扎的时候冬兵揍过他一拳，打断了他的鼻子，现在他不得不用嘴呼吸，那声音听起来尖利得很，冬兵分不清他是不是在哭。

"别乱动。"冬兵扯了扯绳子，叫他快点跟上，"这边的树都还太小了。"

"卡尔波夫叫你来的？我的天，我的天。"阿克谢的声音在刺耳的狂风呼啸里抖得好像十一月的叶子。

阿克谢跟他还算熟悉，过去在基地里的时候他对冬兵很友好，所以冬兵不介意多跟他讲几句话。"你给神盾局报信的时候，就该知道会有这个下场。"冬兵说，用力扯了扯手里的绳子。阿克谢拒绝向前走，这下直接跌倒在了雪里。冬兵并不在意，他的力气足以拖动阿克谢。他只怕阿克谢折断颈骨，这样就不是他的计划了。而且阿克谢很轻，他才不过十六岁，九头蛇在斯拉夫难民营招募到他的时候他长得比资本主义国家里的十四岁孩子还要瘦小，现在虽然长大了些，但冬兵的一只手臂恐怕都比他重。

冬兵在林子中央终于找到了一棵他觉得还算满意的树，这不是他心中最完美的，但他只能走这么远了，暴风雪越来越大，如果不早点回去，他恐怕会放跑伊丽娜。

"听着，阿克谢，如果你坦白伊丽娜·莎伊克的下落，我就让你死得痛快点。"

在冬兵把绳子绑上阿克谢的左脚靴子上的时候，冬兵这么对他说。然而这个怕得已经尿了裤子的孩子只是拼命哭，好像之前冬兵训练他的那四个月都打了水漂，冬兵觉得有些厌烦，他已经亲手拔了阿克谢的氢化物假牙，但如果阿克谢一心求死，这一路上有的是机会，但他就是没胆子那么干。他一直没什么胆子，这就是为什么当初冬兵听见是他帮莎伊克背叛了组织的时候甚至不敢相信。

他把绳子抛上树枝，用力地拉。阿克谢随着一声细小的尖叫，立刻腾了空，他手臂被绑在身后，只顾死命地扑腾，好像一条濒死的鱼。"我不喜欢干这个，但瓦西里交代得很清楚，要我严格遵守。再说一遍，孩子，"冬兵拔出匕首，一把扯住阿克谢，叫他贴近了自己，然后把刀尖抵在他脸上，"告诉我，黑寡妇去了哪儿。"

阿克谢还在抖，但他已经不挣扎了。"对……对不起，长官，对不起，但我们在做正确的事。我……我不会说的，我……对不起，长官。"

"你不说也没关系，你们都是我一手训练出来的，"冬兵说，"我会找到她，就像我找到了你。"

"这是正确的事！"阿克谢用尽全身力气大喊，远处的黑鸟扑朔朔被惊飞而起，飞向云层。大雪落在冬兵的睫毛上，化成了水，他把刀收回来，抹了把脸，又把刀抵在了阿克谢脖子上。"这是正确的事！长官——早晚有一天你会知道的，你会知道我们在做的事是必须为之！那资料不能落在九头蛇手里！如果它们拿到了那些东西，就会像烧毁我的村庄那样烧毁全世界……我们在做正确的事！"他说着说着，嚎啕不止，"我们……我不想死——求您了！这真的是正确的事，我求您了长官……"

"莎伊克就是这么告诉你的吧，"冬兵说，"该死，你真的不知道她在哪儿。她知道我会先来找你，‘黑寡妇’……她告诉你的只会是假话。"

他不再废话，从侧面直接将阿克谢的脖子捅了个洞。匕首拔出来后，冬兵把它在阿克谢衣服上擦了擦。那少年的声音一下子就消失了，但他还没死，血从他脖子上的伤口涌出来，随着他的吞咽和抽噎一汩汩喷在他身下的雪地上。他张开嘴想要呼吸，然而只是更多的血从他嘴里漫出来，淌了他满脸。他又开始挣扎了。

冬兵抬手抓住他的脑袋。瓦西里要他的眼睛，他必须干这个。匕首尖被移到了阿克谢左眼前，到处都是血，冬兵觉得有些甚至蹭上了他的裤子，他得速战速决，这里越来越冷，而且对阿克谢来说这也太遭罪了。他是头一次干这个，阿克谢也挣扎得太厉害，这已经是最后阶段了，少年死命地闷咳起来，更多的血从他喉咙的破洞处喷溅而出，还夹杂着一点点抽气的声响，好像一架破风箱。冬兵搞砸了，他没能把那颗眼球完好地挖出来，等到他搞定的时候，阿克谢那颗浅灰色的漂亮眼珠躺在他手里破碎得如同被碾碎的果冻，冬兵抬手把它扔了，然后去弄另一只。右眼就好弄很多了，因为阿克谢已经不再动弹，冬兵轻松地把那颗眼球扯了出来。

做完这个，他站起身来，后退了两步，匕首跌落在地上，右手握着那颗眼球。阿克谢这辈子看到的最后一个影响就是他的脸，冬兵想，只闻得到自己上半身几乎全是血。最后他几乎是将阿克谢的头搂在怀里，阿克谢的血流了他满身满脸。

巴恩斯做了当年的冬兵没有做的事情。他丢下眼球，不断地向后退，再向后退，直到背后抵上另一棵树。

他转过身，看见这是棵原本并不在这里的高大白桦，很老，已经朽空了，有什么东西在它的树干中央做过窝，但现在那里面只剩一些秋天时飘落进去的枯叶。巴恩斯抬头，再抬头，在这粗大得不可思议的枝丫上看见了无数根吊绳，绝大多数都是空的，但在这片遮天蔽日的阴影里，他找到了一个熟悉的身影。

巴恩斯爬过去，看见了被倒吊着的自己。

就在这时，他听见了在他背后，原本已经断了气的阿克谢开口说话了。他的声音在刹那间响彻整个世界，大地摇晃起来，天空化成漆黑的铁幕。

他说，"渴望。"

"什么？"巴恩斯问，同时开始头疼起来。

"生锈。"阿克谢说。

巴恩斯因为剧痛的脑袋跪倒在地，"你在做什么？"他问，"快……快停下。"

"我不能，长官，"阿克谢的双眼是血淋淋的两个空洞，透过这空洞，他望着巴恩斯，"我很抱歉，长官，十七。"

巴恩斯捂住了头。

"您得醒来了。"阿克谢说，"您必须得醒来了。"他脚上拴着的绳子断裂了，阿克谢的尸体嗵地一声栽在雪里。"黎明。"他说。

巴恩斯睁开了眼睛，这声音是朗姆洛的，而且近在咫尺。在一片黑暗里巴恩斯发现自己躺在床上，左手被拷在床头，朗姆洛坐在他身上，正直直地望着他的双眼。

"……火炉。"朗姆洛说道，用的是巴恩斯在梦里听到的俄语。

下一秒，巴恩斯手腕上的手铐应声断裂，他抬手，死死地卡住了朗姆劳的脖子，直接将他掀翻在了床上。

 

10.

他从来没有这么愤怒过。

巴恩斯大口地喘气，他的汗水把身上的衬衫都打得湿透，左手掐着朗姆洛的脖子，心脏在胸腔里几乎要炸裂般，伴随着疼痛一波一波，好像只要心脏还在搏动，就不会停止。

他的左手底下，朗姆洛的脸都涨红了。巴恩斯一开始没留力气，接下来几周他讲话都该费劲。手指动了动，朗姆洛又一次吸到了一口宝贵的氧气，他的脸因为交织在一起的痛苦和惨笑扭曲了，看起来丑陋至极，也脆弱至极。

"操……操他的……"朗姆洛艰难地说，"就差一点了。"

巴恩斯收回了左手，就当朗姆洛松了口气，准备将自己撑起来的时候，他被攥住了领口，巴恩斯抬手把他狠狠甩下了床。

朗姆洛闷哼着跌落在地板上，还滑出了一段距离。我的天，这一下可不轻，他有点发晕，还没等他回过神来，就看到巴恩斯向他走了过来。巴恩斯左手手腕上还挂着那个像玩具一样的警用手铐，咔哒作响，朗姆洛眯起眼睛，当他见到巴恩斯脸上的表情，他颤抖起来，半是因为恐惧，半是因为兴奋而大笑起来。

"你又在笑什么？"巴恩斯咬着牙问，他在朗姆洛面前蹲下身，又一次掐住朗姆洛的脖子，这一回直接将他举了起来。

"……来……来吧，揍我，"朗姆洛从牙缝里艰难地挤出几个字来，他脸上挂着绝望的笑，"就跟以前一模一样。"

"我该杀了你。"巴恩斯说，"……我现在就该杀了你。"

"你他妈最好动手，"朗姆洛啐了一口，"——你要是……动手，至少也比……说什么不再杀人了的……废话……要强。来，来吧……你就是这样的人，winter……来……"

有那么几秒，巴恩斯没法说话。

将他淹没了的怒火没有褪去，只是变成了什么很冷的东西，将巴恩斯重重包裹了起来。忽然间，巴恩斯产生了错觉，他觉得似乎自己正在寒冷的风雪中跋涉，满身是血，好像从地狱里爬出来的怪物。河流不肯清洁他，河流结成冰块，比石头还要严酷。山谷不肯收留他，山谷中吹起起夹着刀子的狂风，将他割得支离破碎。他已然罪不可赦，凭什么又敢在那里期望能拥有什么好的东西？最后他找到朗姆洛，因为他记得布洛克曾经对他说爱他。但那太傻了，如果爱就能解决世上的一切难题，心碎又是哪儿来的鬼东西呢？

他放开了手，朗姆洛跌坐在地上，大口地呼吸。

巴恩斯忽然觉得有些后悔，他就该在那天早上就捡起枪崩了自己。那无疑就会是最好的结局了。

他就该放弃比赛。他根本没办法赢。

"在三曲翼上，我没有动手杀掉史蒂夫，"巴恩斯对朗姆洛说，"任务没有失败，是我放弃了。"

"不。"这话彻底将这执迷不悟的九头蛇击碎了，"……不……这只是一次小故障，不……不……"朗姆洛看着他的眼睛，那语气几乎算是恳求了，"……winter，我知道你还在那里，"他爬过来抓住巴恩斯的衣服，"我知道你还在，那里面，某个地方……醒醒，别他妈再这样下去了。"

巴恩斯被他捧住了脸，却没有挣开。因为他忽然之间想到了一个问题，这问题早该问了，只是他怕失去的东西实在太多，没有勇气问出口。但现在不一样了，现在他什么都不怕了。

因为他本来什么都没有。

他跟朗姆洛离得是那么近，近到他可以看得到朗姆洛双眼中自己的倒影。他看起来像是疯了。哈。

"你是不是觉得他还活在这双眼睛里？"巴恩斯柔和地问，"你是不是总觉得，看着这双眼睛，就能看到他？你的九头蛇资产，你一个人的冬兵？"

巴恩斯平静了下来。

彻彻底底的平静。

他听见窗子咯咯的响声，听见狂风的呼啸，暴雨撞击地面的轰鸣。好像他们这座小屋身处世界末日的中央，而巴恩斯决定什么都不做，他要等待龙卷风将这一切都撕碎，因为他发誓他真的试过了，他真的试过了，但没有用，这全被证明仅仅是徒劳，一切都没有意义。而如果他死了，如果他的灵魂都被搅碎，这龙卷风或许会将他带到天上，在那里他可以发问，问神明，或是问魔鬼，问为什么他的面前一条可以赢的道路都没有，问这一切的意义在哪里，如果有，它到底叫什么名字。

巴恩斯离开了朗姆洛，一瘸一拐地走到客厅。他陷入了一种迷幻的状态里。他即在大雪纷飞的白桦林里，浑身是血地踏上归程，又在枯死的树上被吊挂着，随着风摇动。他花了一小会儿才找到朗姆洛的匕首，它被藏在一袋的枪械和西伯利亚的风雪紧低下，有一阵子，它闪着好像汽车旅馆的霓虹招牌一样的粉红色的光，又一会儿，它看上去像是烛火，摇曳在一片短暂的温存里，伴着玻璃外壳的嘎吱作响。

最后，它看上去好像车窗外荒原上的落日，一片金黄，然后它变暗，沉郁下来，成了朗姆洛瞳孔的颜色。

如果上帝存在，它就是这把匕首。它是巴恩斯的路，是起点和终结，是万事万物的终极答案。

巴恩斯回过身，看见卧室门口，一个歪着身子的朗姆洛出现在那里。

他扶着门框，看着巴恩斯，有一些吃惊，又有一些紧张。他干巴巴地笑了一声，指了指巴恩斯手里的匕首，"……你要用那个了结了我吗？"

我爱他。巴恩斯想。

"不，"巴恩斯回答，有些忧伤，但更多的是欣慰，"……我只是太累了，布洛克，我要砸碎镜子。"

"你在说什么？"

巴恩斯向他走了两步，然后又站住了，因为他还记得血会溅得多远，浑身是血很难受，他不想弄脏布洛克。但他又不想离得太远，他怕朗姆洛看不见。

"看着我。"巴恩斯喃喃地说，"看着我。看着我。"

朗姆洛没说话，巴恩斯张了张嘴，但最后还是什么也没说。

他低下了头，把匕首尖端贴近左眼。他还记得要从左边开始。

巴恩斯又重复了一遍，"看着我。"

然后他把匕首插进了眼窝。

 

end


End file.
